black_skies_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Briece
Briece, the world’s center of fashion, beauty and copper. Called the "sinking country" for its sprawling canals and waterways, the lavish republic is situated on the Valian Peninsula on the eastern side of the world. History Founded in the ancient years of 100 AE, the Kingdom of Valaa was a diarchy that occupied a thin strip land from the Ending Sea to western coast. Eventually the kingdom evolved into a traditional monarchy. The myth goes that the King Sherkillios killed his king-brother on the behest of a snake-tongued witch to form the House of Ios, the first royal house that ruled the Valian Peninsula in recorded history. The Kingdom of Valaa built some of Briece's monuments although mos are now ruins. Most notably of these is Kilageos Keep in Sartinium. The Kingdom of Valaa began its steady expansion in 240 AE, taking the northern region and enslaving the northern tribes, the Lombas, that lived there. The Great Expansion of Valaa steadily continued, taking the southern region in the Southern Wars of Sheril II, and established the major city of Lom [[Briessa]] in the northern region. The Valinium Empire was a golden age in Briece's history, as they rose above the violent, uncivilized ways of the Valaa and achieved feats of art and engineering, most notably colossal statues that litter the coastlines and riverways of Briece. The empire’s decline began in early 800 AE after a series of economic crises lost the southern territory of Mascron in widespread rebellion that eventually neutered the power of the ancient empire. The empire was eventually stomped out completely by its bitter rival, the Ulthian Empire, when they took Valinium’s capital of Briessa causing the remaining members of the Imperial House of Mazarda to flee to Civalla until they were eventually captured and tried by a group of merchants who would later be called “The Palazzi.” With the Valinium Empire in ashes, and Ulthia marching southward toward Civalla, the Salvators of Spareen marched into their wife-city and protected her from inevitable siege. Called the Romantic Defense, the Salvators were able to gain territory back from the North, and with aid from Mascron, they pushed the Ulthian Empire off the Valian peninsula. In the wake of a fallen empire, a group of merchants who called themselves the Palazzi instated the Republic of Briece in the year 963. The last living member of the Imperial House of Mazarda was able to escape during this political upheaval, the young girl was hidden on the Isle of Imoggia and while long gone, her descendants are rumored to still live on the shrouded isle. Timeline Kingdom of Valaa * 103 AE: The diarchy of Valaa is established. Two brothers, Sherkillios and Donelilos, settle respectively in the eastern and western coasts of the Valian Peninsula to form the early settlements of Paril [[Spareen]], and Civor [[Civalla].] * 140 AE: On behest of the silver-tongued mistress, Paariola, who wove tales of deception into Sherkillius' ear; Sherkillius murders his brother, his brother's children, razes Paril to the ground, murders his own wife, and marries the temptress Paariola in a move that establishes the House of Ios. * 160 AE: The capital of the Kingdom of Valaa, Sherkilageos [[Sartinium]], is founded. Kilageos Keep is erected for the splendor of the High King Sherkillius, and still stands today. * 180 AE: High King Sherkillius razes Civor to the ground. * 240 - 262 AE: Spaligeos the Wise, the grandson of Sherkillios, inherits the Kingdom of Valaa from the Mad King Meros. Under his rule, a boom of prosperity, wealth, and military expansion is experienced. During this time, the northern territory and tribes of the Lombas people are annexed into the Kingdom of Valaa after a series of blood-soaked battles called "Spaligeos' Prevail." * 303 AE: Spaligeos III builds the Valaa's first navy. Burned from the forests of what is now the Severo region, this act sparks the first major conflicts between Valaa and the tribes south of Sherkilageos. The Great Expansion of Valaa * 320 AE - 360: The Southern Wars of Sheril II. A fierce and bitter sixty year stand-off occurs between the Kingdom of Valaa and the uncivilized, southern tribes in the regions that make up Mazarine today. Ultimately, the wars were unsuccessful due to the thick forests that the coastal dwelling Valaa's found hard to navigate. However, the Valaa borders expanded south, even if by a few hundred miles. * 400 AE: The Salvaa [[Salvators],] an elite mercenary sellsail group, emerges on the western coast of the Valian Peninsula. The "pirates" ravage the Kingdom of Valaa after the costly Southern Wars. * 405 AE: Sheril III, the infant High King, is murdered on behest of his bastard brother, Severino. Severino establishes the House of Costanza. * 420 AE: The city of Lom [[Briessa]] is founded in the Lombas region. A region that until now was mostly farming communities and slaver plantations. * 430 AE: High King Severino the Bastard finally annexes the southern region, naming the region and river after himself. [[Mazarine]] * 450 AE: The canals start construction in the Civalesa region under the watchful eye of Archimodos, Master Architect of Briece. * 465 AE: The Isle of Imoggia is claimed by the explorer, Imogen, in the name of the Valaa while sailing west in search of better lands. Valinium Empire * 470 - 80 AE: The Age of Valinium: A decade spanning war that took place south of the River Severo, and in parts of what is now Mascron. * 480 AE: After claiming the land south of the Valian Peninsula, Severino II proclaims the Kingdom of Valaa is now an empire. The Valinium Empire. * 550 AE: Shrekilageos is renamed to Sartinium. The city of Civalla is founded on the ancient mound of Civor to serve as the city for the Civalesa canals. * 600 AE: After a long period of peace and prosperity, Severino III dies on his deathbed without an heir. Piero Mazarda the Valiant Rock, distant descendant of the House of Ios and married into the House of Costanza, wins public and political support and is anointed as the second Valinium emperor. The House of Mazarda is founded. The Imperial House of Mazarda * 601 AE: The Empire of Valinium moves its seat from Sartinium to the northern city of Lom, now renamed to Briessa after the first Empress Consort, Briolle, of the House of Mazarda. * 610 AE: Spareen is founded in honor of the Emperor's brother, Spologno, the hero of Mazarine. * 610 AE: The Kiss. The River Umbrio is redirected into the canals in the Civalesa region that beforehand, was primarily using the water from the Ending Sea. * 615 AE: The city of Mazarine is founded. * 650 AE: Construction finishes on the "Mother and Wanton" statues that guard the entrance into Civalla. * 700 - 760 AE: Ludivicus the Extravagant builds a many of monuments in the empire, many of which stand today such as the Warrior guarding Briessa, and the Bassilea in Spareen. * 770 AE: The Salvaas, once pirates and sell-sails, sign a contract with the Emperor. At Ludivicus II's request, the name is changed to Salvators and they awarded the city of Spareen. * 800 AE: The Valinium's Empire decline. * ~850 AE: The Ulthian Empire marches into Briessa, taking the capital city and forcing the Mazardas to flee from the Mossafia. * 860 AE: The Romantic Defense. * 876 AE: The Valinium Empire is destroyed. Valian City-States * 888 AE: After a decade of strife, economic turmoil, and in-country fighting, a group of merchants called the Palazzi form the Valian City-States. * 889 AE: House Montequillo founds Montequillo Mining, on of the oldest establishments on the peninsula. * 890 AE: The eight most prominent families on the Valian Peninsula form the Grand Houses. * 940 AE: The War of Four. Sartinium is destroyed. Republic of Briece * 961 AE: The Imperial House of Mazarda is run out of Civalla and onto the Isle of Imoggia. * 963 AE: The Republic of Briece is founded by the Grand Houses of the Palazzi. * 1000 AE: Supreme Aulus Novella is elected, bringing power to Spareen for the first time. His first directive is to rebuild his home-city of Sartinium. * ~1100-1200 AE: The Esteri migrate into Mazarine, ushering several decades of violent genocide against the foreigners called "The Isolation of Briece." * 1250 AE: The Dome of the Sea is rebuilt on the Isle of Imoggia by followers of Valerianism. * ~1300-1400 AE: The Quiet Time. Or, perhaps the burning down of the University at Briessa actually mattered for something. * 1425 AE: The University of Briessa is rebuilt. * 1547-1550 AE: The Phony War between Dorminia and Briece. * 1553 AE: The Cordial Pact. * 1606 AE: “The Era of Indecision." A grand number of four Supremes were assassinated back to back over a period of four years, finally settling on the much loved, Supreme Amadeus Versanto who called for a series of regulations and laws to usher in peaceful transition from Supreme to Supreme. His most important contribution to the Palazzi and the rule of Briece were amendments that liberated speech and the press, and a constitution for human rights, known as Briece's Promise. * 1610 AE: Versanto News Company is founded in Civalla. * 1725 AE: The Civallan Guard is founded. The War between Briece and Mascron. [[The Alkeban Bush Wars].] * 1730 AE: Supreme Baldassario Bacchante is elected and proclaims his capital Civalla. * 1744 AE: Lodovico Firavanti is elected as Supreme in an overwhelming majority vote. The Parade of Supremacy commences. Geography Briece sits on the Valian Peninsula, separated by the Straits of Brielle from the southern part of Gilatria. On the eastern side, Briece overlooks the Strait of Victory across from Dorminia while the Isle of Imoggia sits in the Cornel Sea. Briece shares a southern border with the country of Mascron. To the south-east, the River Severna acts as a natural boundary between Briece and the country of Cirina. While known for its hot and damp weather, calm oceans, and sprawling rivers and canals, the western part of Briece is delineated by a rocky coastline. The city of Spareen is divided by the River Umbrio which stretches all the way into Central Briece, providing the water for the canals in which Civalla sits on, and emptying into the Ending Sea. Man-made canals have extended the River Umbrio under the foundations of the city of Civalla, making the city very much a man-made sinking city. Every fertile season, a period called “The Soaking Time” occurs in the lowlands of Civalesa where the river Umbrio, and its tributaries, flood the city of Civalla and the surrounding agricultural areas. Because of this, the soil in Civalesa is especially fertile and suitable for the growing of cash crops. ' '''The Four Regions of Briece * The Region of Spolenia The western region of Briece. Home to the city of Spareen, as well as many mining outposts, and mountain villages. Sparsely populated, those that live in Spolenia are generally considered hardy, simple, and traditional. Spolenia is home to the Briecan army and air-force. Commanded by the Salvators, the Palazzi of Civalla do not have much say in the dealings of Spolenia. ' ' * The Region of Civalesa The central-eastern region of Briece. The wealthiest region and largest by populace. Home to the city of Civalla, and to three trading outposts and settlements that surround Civalla. The region is mostly farming community with simple cash crops and livestock. Those that live in the rural areas are more similar to the Spolenese, while the urbana Civallians and surrounding settlements are decadent, socially progressive, and artistically inclined. * The Region of Lomban The northern region of Briece. The poorest region but largest by landmass. Home to the city of Briessa, the oldest of the Briecian cities, and where the country receives its name. The region is populated by dense forests that meet the beaches of Brielle. The Lombans are a wise people who value knowledge above all else. * The Region of Severo The southern region of Briece. Named for the River Severna, the second most wealthy region due its wine, grape, and pearl exports. Home to the cities of Mazarine and Sartinium. The Serverni are a kind and just people who emphasize community and communal living. * The Isle of Imoggia The northern island to the east of Spareen. A handful of settlements exist on the island with no notable cities. Breicians that live on the isle are often poor and stoked in spiritualism. Government A parliamentary republic where all persons that hold a Breician citizenship are allowed to vote, regardless of ethnicity, wealth, or gender. All persons must be over sixteen years of age to vote, and it is a requirement to vote for a Supreme by law. The Parliament, known as the Palazzi, maintains a system of checks and balances, keeping the power of the Supreme's lifelong reign in check. Currently ruled by Supreme Lodovico Firavanti from the city of Civalla. The Supreme is most usually a male, but has been controlled by a woman at least one time in its history. The Supreme rules by committee and is elected into the position for life. He is expected to hold no political bias, and is not allowed to head his own Grand House but can appoint another in his stead. A Supreme does not have to be the head of a Grand House, merely a member. The federal wing of the government consists of the Supreme and his Table of Serenes. A Supreme is elected for life by the public from the pool of campaigning members of the Grand Houses. Immediately upon a Supreme’s death, the Parade of Promises commences and the election begins. Upon election, the Supreme individually chooses his Serenes. As with the Supreme, it is a requirement to be a member of a Grand House to hold any federal political office. While it can be a scandal to fire a Serene throughout the Supreme’s era, they are not expected to hold the title for life and can sometimes leave for personal or financial reasons. The Palazzi is the second tier of government, and are beholden to the regions and the public. The title “Palazzi” refers to the entire council house and the majority members. It is said, although not necessarily true, that the Palazzi owns the Grand Houses and gives them power through the public, and through representation the common man rules. There are 42 seats in the Palazzi, and each member are voted in by the public to represent a region. It is not a requirement to be a member of a Grand House to sit in the Palazzi, and this has seen some extraordinary upstart politicians but they can raise no level higher than the House. Some regions have more seats than others for arbitrary reasons. Each member of the Palazzi votes on legislature or motions and can take money from the public to push certain agendas through.' Parallel to the Supreme, Serenes, and the Palazzi is the Strategos of Briece and his Salvators. The Strategos converses with the Serene of Umbria, traditionally endorsed by military elite to the Supreme, and that is the extent of their political responsibility to Briece. Spareen and the Salvators pledged through the blood of country to protect Civalla, and the country of Briece, for all time, and it is a promise that the Salvators will never falter on. The Salvators are renowned for their unique form of specialized fighting and are often contracted to fight as infantry men throughout the world. The Salvators have their own hierarchy, rules, culture, and standard of conduct that differs from most of Briece. Anyone from the poorest to the richest among the Breicians can join the Salvators. It is a life-long obligation, and those that belong to a Grand House often rise among the ranks quickly, but it is not guaranteed. The third arm of Breician government consists of Justicas. The Justicas form a ten seat council, and are nominated by the Palazzi and the public votes them in for life. The Justicas must be men but, like the Palazzi, can be from any walk of life. The Justicas serve for life and some of their responsibilities include judging and inflicting punishment on criminals, pushing issues and agendas through the Palazzi, and keeping the Supreme in check. Note that a Supreme can be relieved on his, or her, duties in two ways - through death or through suit brought on by the Justicias. If a Supreme is proclaimed guilty, he is stripped of all titles and judged as a common man. The Spouse Cities Briece is criss-crossed with a system of ancient Valinium canals and aqueducts that stretch from the current capital city of Civalla to its spouse-city, Spareen. The spouse-cities are forever linked by massive statues called “the Kiss of Briece” embracing from opposite sides of the banks of the River Umbrio as its man-made tributaries sprawl out into the canals of Civalla, and from there, emptying out into the Ending Sea. “The Kiss of Briece” also describes the relationship between Spareen and Civalla through the River Umbrio and its artificial and ancient expansion. Spareen fathers life in the Civalesa region as the canals and the river flood during the raining season, making the land fertile and moist. Civalla holds onto its ancient and flamboyant style while Spareen methodically tries to usher in the Steam Age. Throughout ancient and modern histories, the spouse-cities could almost be described as an abusive one, frequently bickering and clamoring for more control throughout the centuries. The capital city shifts between the spouse-cities with the passing of the Supreme and the new elected Supreme’s political choice. Grand Houses of the Palazzi The Palazzi means two things: the "senate" of Briece, and the Grand Houses of Briece. The grand houses unofficially give power to the Palazzi. While one does not have to be a member of a grand house to be a Palazzo, he must be a member to hold any title higher than that (such as Serene or Supreme.) * House Firavanti * House Novella * House Orederchi * House Versanto * House Desica * House Tornatore * House Bacchante * House Montequillo The Serenes * Serene of City: Consults on matters of urban development and subsidy programs. Works closely with the public and is usually a great speaker. * Serene of Agriculture: Consults on matters of food, agriculture, and settlement infrastructure and development. '' * Serene of Finance: ''Consults on matters of the economy, including exploring financial opportunities abroad. Works closely with the Serene of City. * Serene of Hearth: Consults on matters of immigration. Responsible for conducting the annual census, therefore holds much sway over the number of representatives in the Palazzi. * Serene of Energy: Consults on matters of technological innovation, energy innovation, and ushering in the Steam Age. Works closely with the Serene of Umbria. * Serene of Diplomacy: Consults on matters of diplomacy. * Serene of Justice: The only Serene-ship that serves for life. The Serene of Justice is the head of the Justicias and consults the Supreme on matters of law and justice. * Serene of Umbria: Mediates between the Supreme and the Strategos. Normally recommended by the majority of the Salvators, this Serene-ship is the only position that does not report directly to the Supreme. Currency The national currency of Briece was the Lyro up until the 1700 AE. The Lyro plural was measured in units of five, and printed on colorful parchment parchment. Anything smaller than a lyro was centa plural, silver coins. This form of currency is still used in the black markets, but holds more nostalgic value than anything else. Briece officially adopted the national currency of coopers in 1701 AE. Presently, a loaf of bread costs one copper. A ticket on Briessa's Railway cost one copper. A ticket on the CTS (Civallan Transportation System) also costs one copper. A small house and land suitable for farming outside of Spareen cost approximately sixty copper. A small house in the center of Civalla cost approximately eighty copper. Major Cities * Civalla - Eastern Briece. The Current Captial. * Spareen - Western Briece. The Spouse Capital. * Briessa - North Briece. * Sartinium - Central Briece. * Mazarine - South Briece. * Isle of Imoggia '''Category:Nations Category:Briece